


Knot What He Was Expecting

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lawrence expresses his interest in knotting to his werewolf lover, Joel is happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot What He Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at you, Hausmates.

There's certain things Lawrence has gotten used to since he started dating Joel, one of the only werewolves he's ever met in his life. Joel may look prim and proper but he could get down and dirty with the best of them, often in a far more vicious fashion than he would have thought him capable of. He liked a little extra meat at meals and he loved it when you scratched him behind the ear in both forms, not that he would ever admit that aloud.

When they went from friends to lovers, or Mates as Joel corrected him gently, he learned a few more things. Joel loved to mark him, nipping little bruises or sometimes outright biting marks into his pale skin, looking smug and proud when Lawrence purposefully showed off the ones he could get away with, strutting about the office like he was alpha of the pack. Sometimes the smaller man would wear his hoodies and flannels, practically swimming in them, and then return them to Lawrence and demand he wear them the next day without washing them. A little bit of googling told him that it was another form of marking and that all werewolves liked it when what was theirs smelled like them.

When Lawrence fucked up, made Joel mad for some reason, he found the quickest way to calm him was to show his wrists and neck. He had trouble with that one at first, mainly because he really wasn't a submissive person by nature at all. After their first true fight though, where Joel had refused to accept his verbal apology and his offer of coffee and favorite baked pastries and instead went to sulk in his own apartment, stung by Lawrence's unkind words, he changed his mind. A few days after the fight he'd shown up at Joel's house and was startled to find the other man looking as run down and ragged as he was. Joel had met him with a frown and snide words and Lawrence had simply dropped to his knees there on the porch, tilting his head to reveal the column of his neck and held his arms out, wrist showing. Joel had growled before he grabbed him and brought him inside, sat on the couch and pulled the larger man into his lap, an odd position for both of them, before placing a firm mark on his neck. All was forgiven after a few nights sleep and a run in the park.

What had worried Joel, and done nothing but fascinate Lawrence, was his own, different anatomy. Oh sure he was outwardly human in almost every aspect, but he was denser than a human despite his lithe frame, put off heat better than any furnace and could make a variety of sounds no human could. But that really had Joel on edge was his were his reproductive systems. Or, more specifically, his knot and the...output. Joel had stammered his way through an explanation of what was different below the belt for him, explained how condoms generally didn't work for werewolves because of thier massive output and no werewolf friendly condoms had been made yet and so they'd both gotten tested shortly after they were "official". He also explained his knot and the act of knotting in general, making sure to emphasise that, if Lawrence never wanted to they never had to. Lawrence, on the other hand, very much wanted to.

Assured that his lover was as excited as he was, Joel went to his favorite wellness shop, the one near his house that specialized in werewolves that he liked. The older owner met him at the door with a warm smile and Joel explained what he needed. He'd been using this shop since he came to LA and he'd formed a strong friendship with the owners and their employees, but he couldn't help the blush that splashed across his cheeks when the woman sent a look his way, grinning as she sent one of her workers to lead him to the back where the sexual health stuff was kept. The guy pulled listened to what Joel needed and pulled down a large black box and two eight ounce bottles of silicone-based lubricant.

He took the time to explain the training kit, who Joel could use the enclosed pump to inflate the training knot, and each size was progressively larger, making it perfect for what Joel and Lawrence were shooting for. It was top of the line and perfectly safe. Pleased, Joel paid for his purchases and left the shop, grinning happily. He couldn't wait to try these out on his mate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Lawrence came home that night, he could feel something in the air, like electric excitement, and he toed off his shoes and dropped his bag. "Joel?" He called out, wandering into the living room properly. There was no response but he did catch sight of a folder note with his name on the front. He opened it, eyes widening a little behind his glasses as he read the words. _"Your wish is my command. I brought home something special. Strip, and meet me upstairs."_ For a moment he was deeply confused before heat settled in his gut, mind catching up. The only surprise could be...

Excitement went through as he shucked off his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him in only his glasses, which he needed to see, and he headed up the stairs. He nudged open the door, sucking in a breath as he took in the sight before him. Joel was lounging against the headboard, his cock hard against stomach, the very beginning of his knot just visible. On the bed next to him was unmistakably a dildo, tapered like his mate's cock and with an attached pump, lube lying next to it. "Busy day?" He choked out, voice strangled as he watched Joel rise up onto his knees, beckoning him forward with a curl of his fingers. Lawrence went easily, leaning into the kiss Joel offered, moaning when long fingers trailed over the skin off his back, coming down to grasp at his ass. Jeol pulled him onto the bed, leaning back and allowing Lawrence to straddle his hips. 

"Couldn't help myself, Lawrence. The thought of you, knotted on my cock, whimpering, begging me, was too much." He growled, leaning up to dig his teeth into the skin on Lawrence's chest, delighting in the deep marks his sharp teeth left. Lawrence tipped his head back and moaned, threading his fingers through Joel's curls as he sought his lips in a kiss. Joel met him, one hand coming up to rest on the back of his head, the other going to the bottle of lube, flipping it open and bringing it around. Lawrence jumped as lube dribbled down his skin, sliding down the crease of his ass and Joel's fingers weren't far behind, slipping easily into him and Lawrence 's breath hitched.

"Gonna look so good Lawrence, all filled up and stretched around me. So fucking good for me." He cooed, slipping in a second finger. Lawrence groaned and buried his face in Joel's shoulder, turning his head so he could whisper in his mate's ear., voice rough with his arousal.

"Want to be so good for you Joel. Want you to knot me, breed me. Please?" He whined, voice soft and cajoling and Joel snarled, the sound low and dangerous, using his superior strength to pin the other man to the bed underneath him, catching his lips in a punishing kiss as his hand returned between Lawrence's legs, a third finger slipping in and wiggling, grinning into the kiss when his larger lover whined. Satisfied that Lawrence was loose enough for the next part he sat back on his haunches, reaching for the toy. 

"Arms up, Lawrence, and keep them there." He coaxed and Lawrence did as he was bid, watching raptly as Joel picked up the toy and dribbled lube over it, using his hand to stroke it until it was well-coated. Joel was pleased with the purchase of this toy, honestly. Made of good strong steel, the inflatable part was stretched rubber. It wasn't meant for beginners but, then again, neither of them were beginners. He'd tested it earlier. Just a little longer than his own cock, the knot inflated just a quarter inch larger than his own. "You'll tell me when it's too much, or we'll stop and I'll make you wait a week before we try again. Understand?" His voice was sharp with command, and Lawrence's head spun a little, even as he nodded his head. 

"Good boy." Joel crooned and then Lawrence moaned and arched as the toy's unforgiving length entered him, and Joel was absorbed as he pressed it in gently. "Greedy boy, aren't you? You're taking it in so well." He praised, watching as Lawrence took the whole toy, panting as his hands gripped the pillow, his hips bearing down on it even as Joel's weight restricted most of his movement. "Ready?" Lawrence could only nod as Joel grabbed the little hand pump and squeezed.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Lawrence howled. The stretch burned but it felt so good and he tossed his head, clenching his fingers in the sheets. Joel squeezed the pump twice more, watching with glee as Lawrence's rim fluttered around the base of the toy, the stretch driving him wild. Lawrence shook his head after the fourth pump and Joel closed the air tube off, setting the pump off to the side even as he settled next to Lawrence, running his fingertips over the skin of his stomach. 

"So beautiful Lawrence. Already so close to it, so ready for it. Can't wait to feel you around me own cock, feel you tighten around me, hear you cry my name." He growled, hand stroking Lawrence's cock teasingly, watching as his mate obeyed his command to not move, even now. "Go ahead, Lawrence. Cum for me." Lawrence arched his hips off the bed and came with a shout, painting his stomach with his release. Joel reached down and opened the air tube on the toy, letting the knot deflate and then he pulled the toy out gently. 

Lawrence turned over once the toy was out and wrapped one broad hand around his knot, squeezing to apply just enough pressure that Joel's head fell back and he groaned. His other hand came up and and stroked down Joel's length quickly, watching as Joel moaned, his hips thrusting into his mate's grip until he came with a soft cry, painting the bed between them.

Content, to two laid together and quickly fell asleep under the covers, wrapped up in each other. Over the next two weeks, Joel spent a few hours each night with his mate, watching with excitement as Lawrence grew accustomed to the stretch, grew eager for it, for Joel, the way his voice grew dark and deep, the way the other man took charge of the room, of him. And then the night came, and Joel couldn't contain himself, watched as Lawrence took the largest size, squirming on the toy and something primal bubbled in his chest. He uncapped the air tube and slipped the toy out, tossing it aside carelessly. 

"Need you, Lawrence." He snarled, looming over the other man, hands knotted in the sheets as he slipped in. Lawrence moaned and whined at the sudden entrance, the startling, but pleasant friction and he cracked open his eyes to gaze at his lover above him. Joel's thrusts were rough, fast and Lawrence arched his back, toes curling as the start of Joel's knot caught on his rim. Joel moaned as he snapped his hips once, twice, and then buried himself deep in his mate, howling as his knot swelled, locking him in, and Lawrence's voice joined him as his orgasm hit him, taken by the sheer pleasure of it.

It was so much different from the toy, so hot and alive, Joel's release was practically scalding and he could feel every pulse as his lover filled him. It was just so much more intense than the toy that he really didn’t know what to do with himself. His head lolled from side to side listlessly as he whimpered Joel’s name pleadingly, one hand reaching up to grab his lover’s shoulder while the other reached down to wrap around his own cock, desperately seeking his own release. “Good boy Lawrence, so fucking tight for me, so good around my knot. You want to cum? Go ahead baby, let me see you cum on my knot.”

Lawrence arched and cried out as he came`and Joel took advantage of his arched neck to sink his teeth into the pale column of his throat. Joy roared through him as Lawrence went limp underneath him, warm and pliant and happy and Joel nuzzled the mark he’d made. Joel sniffed, pleased when Lawrence’s scent filled his nose so deeply entwined with Joel’s own that the two were nearly impossible to tell apart. He’d marked his mate so deeply all, werewolf or not, would know that Lawrence was _his,_ and no one else’s. 

“So good for me, Lawrence. So pretty on my knot, nice and tight around me. Wearing my mark. You’re mine, just mine.” He cooed, capturing his mate’s lips in a kiss. Lawrence flushed under the praise Joel rained upon him, enjoying the soft kisses and touches that were pressed and stroked into his skin. 

They stayed locked like that for nearly an hour, Joel growling and cooing at Lawrence while they shared kisses until, at last, Joel’s knot began to deflate within Lawrence and his instinctual-haze faded, leaving him tired but pleased. He shared a final kiss with Lawrence as he slipped out and then climbed out of the bed on wobbly legs, stretching his body to work the soreness out of it from being knelt over Lawrence for so long. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth out of the cabinet, wetting it before he returned to the bed. He cleaned Lawrence off and then reached in the bedside dresser, pulling out a tapered plug.

“Spread a little for me, Lawrence.” He coaxed and Lawrence did as asked and Joel eased the plug in, satisfied when it settled with a slight pop. The plug had been bought awhile back to prevent leakage, something that had brought a blush to both of their faces. Now he settled himself down next to his mate, and both wrapped around each other, sharing a few languid kisses as they burrowed under the covers, drifting to sleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
